Not her Mother
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: As the world tries to rebuild it's self after the war. Riley Josephine Potter is back to finish Hogwarts, Only problem she's in love with Severus Snape. A man who can seem to only see her as a copy of her mother. will he ever see she's not her mother but her own person can he ever love her for her? Fem Harry
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter.

She looked up at the towering Castle in her line of vision, the battle had taken place four months ago but it felt like just yesterday. She could still picture the large holes made in the castle walls. She could still see the faces of the dead. She shivered and pulled her robe tighter around herself.

"You ok Ri?" She turned to one of her best friends and smiled tightly.

"I'm fine Mione just remembering I never expected to be back here but here we stand ready to embark on the last year of Hogwarts. I guess better late than never right?"

"Yeah, Hermione sighed looking up at the castle "It will be really strange to go back. She looked to her side at Ron who was standing with a look of trepidation on his face. "You going to be okay Ron?"

"What?" Ron shook his head and looked over at his girlfriend. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It's just this is the last place Fred was alive you know."

Hermione pulled him into a hug. "We'll make it through she whispered throwing a glance over at Riley. The carriage stopped as they disembarked on to Hogwarts grounds. Hermione hurrying to the front too do her duties as Head girl. Neville at her side as Head boy.

Ron took Riley's hand and squeezed it. "We'll make it." He whispered as they walked through the doors and made their way to the Great hall. Sitting at the Gryffindor table Riley let her eyes travel up to the head table her eyes catching with the headmaster. She sucked in her breath and forced herself to look away.

"Ri you okay?" Ron asked noticing her paler then usual face.

"Yeah I'm fine I promise." Her eyes flicked again towards the head table and Ron followed her gaze as Hermione slipped into a seat beside him.

"I can't believe he was allowed to keep his position as Headmaster." Ron shook his head.

"I can't believe he lived." Hermione said looking down at the golden plate in front of her. "That was one nasty snake bite he received."

"Madame Pomfrey has been known to preform miracles before." Riley said just as Professor McGonagall brought the first years in and set up the sorting hat.

"You'll all put this hat on and be sorted into your houses." Minerva looked over the sea of new faces before looking out into the crowd and smiling slightly it was so nice to see so many of her older students back after last year. Her smile dropped a little when she noticed the empty spots that littered the room. She turned as the hat finished his song and unrolled her list. "When I call your name please come forward."

The Trio watched the sorting with Avid eyes clapping for everyone not just the Gryffindor's. As the last child was sorted. Professor Snape stood up and looked over the sea of faces. He didn't really want to be here right now but alas Minerva and all the other teachers refused to take the post so he was stuck with it. Though he'd refused to give up his potions job and absolutely refused to sleep in the headmaster towers they just gave him the creeps. No he thought to himself as he looked over the faces of the children, He'd keep his dungeon rooms. As he was about to start his speech his eyes caught hers and he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him as he stared into her electrifying green eyes. He had to pull himself away. Clearing his throat he started his speech.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts, please remember that the Forbidden forest is in fact forbidden. Here he cut a look at the both the golden and silver trio's. Riley just looked at him her eyebrow raised daring him to say anything. He pulled his gaze away from her disgruntled that just a look from her could stop him in his tracks. "A list of all banned items is posted on Filches door and if you need me please tell a professor who will contact me. And now onto the feast." He spread his hands wide and the glittering plates were filled with some of the best food around

"Hogwarts food oh how've I've missed you." Ron sighed happily as he dug into the pile of mashed potatoes.

Riley chuckled as she took a slice of ham. Though she couldn't blame Ron even four months later it didn't seem she could get enough food to satisfy herself. Hermione must have been thinking the same thing because the bushed haired girls plate was piled high. "You're getting your own room right?" Hermione asked turning towards Riley. "Yeah." The red haired girl said. "Snape and McGonagall agree it will be better for me to be away from the general population. Especially Lavender you known she likes to gossip."

"I've also been pulled into my own room." Ron said. "though it's strange because with Neville it's only Dean and Seamus."

"I'm sure they just wanted to give you privacy also Ron." Hermione sighed. She thought of what her own year as Head girl would entailed as the dishes were cleared and everyone stood to head towards their rooms.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Potter please stay behind well I show you to your rooms." Minerva called behind them stopping them in their tracks.

"I'll see you guys later." Hermione waved as she headed towards the hall to help Shepard the students with Neville.

"Follow me you two." McGonagall led through winding paths to two separate pictures one a landscape and the other a picture that made Riley stop in her tracks it was a picture of Lily and James Potter. "James Lily, she looked around where are the others?"

"Inside but we couldn't wait. Hello Sweetie." Lily looked down at the daughter who was almost a spitting image of herself except for the curls and the slightly hazel eyes.

"mum." Riley sputtered.

"Yes it's really us dear." She smiled down at her daughter before turning her attention to the red head by her side. "And you must be Ron Weasley a pleasure to meet you."

"How?" Riley breathed.

"Complicated magic." James spoke up for the first time. McGonagall smiled. "Lily's Marauders." She smiled as the picture opened and a still stunned Riley and Ron climbed through the door. "Miss Potter your room is over there." She led her to a door which opened onto a pale purple room. "Mr. Weasley you're room in on the opposite side." She opened another door which led to a brightly orange room. "I really should ward your rooms against each other but I know that you two don't see each other that way. Don't make me regret that decision." With those words she climbed back through the portrait and Ron and Riley wondered into the common air Riley gasped and felt like she was going to faint as she looked up at a picture on the wall. This one didn't only hold James and Lily Potter but also Sirius Black and Fred Weasley.

"How?" Her world was spinning. "Once upon a time the Marauders placed a spell on themselves that if they died unexpectedly they would be put into paint form and live together." Sirius said grinning at his goddaughter.

"And wives were included as for Fred Sirius and Remus told the twins the spell but I think George forgot about it." Lily said.

"Its' good too see you guys." Riley smiled tightly as she looked at the picture in front of her. She knew she'd have to get Remus and George here. Remus was supposed to be at the feast but before they boarded the train Teddy had spiked a fever and last she'd heard Remus and Tonks were in the hospital wing with him.

Ron just nodded as he looked at the portrait. "Yeah good to see or meet you."

"I'm headed to bed." Riley sighed shaking her head. "This had been a trying day she glanced back once more as she slipped into her own room and changed into her night clothes. Slipping into bed she felt a tear slide down her face. She was happy to see her parents Sirius and Fred but at the same time she was horrified. Especially after what had happened at the final battle. As she'd stared into Snape's eyes he'd held her face in his hands and kissed her. The best and worst moment of her life because she'd loved Severus since she was fifteen years old but the worst because she knew he was seeing her mother seeing Lily Potter and now Lily Potter was back if even just in Portrait form and Riley's heart was shattering because With Lily Potter staring at her at them for the rest of their lives Severus Snape would never move on never see Riley for herself never see that she wasn't her mother, that she was her own person so much more than the carbon copy of Lily Evans Potter.

A/N so this is a Fem Harry/Severus Snape story. Where Riley Josephine Potter looks just like her mother as you can see it starts after the war yet Remus and Tonks along with Severus Live. Flash backs will be part of this story to explain details. Please review if you want to see more.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter

Riley got up the next morning and showered before putting her uniform on and walking into the common room to find Ron already waiting for her. "Good morning Ron ready to head down to breakfast."

"Did you seriously just ask if I was ready for breakfast?" Ron laughed.

"Right silly me what was I thinking." Riley rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like Ron is a miniature Sirius." Riley jumped and whirled around to see her mother smiling down at her. She placed her hand over her heart and took a deep breath.

"You scared me I'd forgotten you were there."

"You think that scared you I almost jumped out of my skin when Lily whistled at me this morning.

"Why would she whistle at you?" Riley asked looking over at her male best friend.

"I may have been in only my boxers."

"Why?" Riley snorted.

"I was thirsty and wanted some pumpkin juice." Ron pointed towards the mini kitchen with a fridge and stove. "I guess they thought maybe we wouldn't want to go out sometimes. Anyways I didn't think anyone would be up I forgot about them." He pointed at the Marauder's.

"Right ok then." She shook her head. "Ron we have to get down to the great hall and collect our time tables.

"Right behind you." Ron called out grabbing his bag and following out of the portrait. They made their way to the Great hall and met Hermione at the doors. Settling down at the Gryffindor table Riley looked up and hers eyes caught on Snape's. she quickly shied away and watched as McGonagall passed out the time tables.

"Oh great." She mumbled. Wanting to ball the tiny piece of paper up and toss it away.

"What?" Hermione looked up from her own time table and looked at her friend.

"We have potions first thing with our esteemed headmaster." She sneered.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you sounded like Snape right there." Ron said

"Thanks for that insult Ronald." Riley got up and stalked out of the hall her breakfast left untouched.

"What's with her?" Ron asked perplexed.

Hermione looked up at the headmaster and shook her head. "We may never know." A small smile playing at the corner of her mouth. Riley slammed into the common room all whirling red hair.

"What's gotten into you Prongelett?' Sirius asked.

"Nothing." She glared up at the portrait.

"Really doesn't look like nothing." Fred smirked.

"Shut up." Riley growled storming into her room and grabbing her books shoving them into her bag and stalking back out the portrait which now held a picture of a pretty woman in a pink dress slammed behind her.

"Well she has you're temper Lils." James chuckled getting himself elbowed by his wife.

Riley stormed down to the Dungeons and into the potions classroom. "I know I'm late you can save the lecture for later." She growled sitting next to Ron who shrank away from her he knew better then to mess with Riley when she was in one of her moods.

"Before we were so rudely interrupted by Miss Potter I was going over the instructions for the potion you'll be making today. Now if I can have my classroom back I'll finish and you can get on with your work." He looked at Riley with a mix of anger and something he himself couldn't identify. He really wanted to pretend she didn't exist because then he could pretend that the kiss had never happened. He'd kissed the girl because he'd thought he was dying or so he kept telling himself because anything else was unacceptable. She was the daughter of James Potter after all. A tiny part of his brain whispered that she was also Lily's daughter but he shut that voice up quick. "Well what are you waiting for?" he snapped glaring at his class. "Get on with your potion." He walked around the room his black robes billowing around him. He luckily didn't have to do much in this class because all of the students were NEWT level. As he took the bottled potions at the end of class he stopped Riley before she could leave. "Miss Potter stay behind please."

Riley huffed and looked at stopped in her tracks waving Hermione and Ron to go without her. As soon as the class was empty she whirled around fire burning in her eyes. "What?"

"Is that a way to talk to your professor Potter?"

"It's the way I talk to you and if you don't like it too bad." Riley sneered she wasn't going to let Snape get the better of her. She wasn't going to let him shatter her heart into a million pieces on the dungeon floor.

"Miss Potter I'm your Professor and you'll treat me with respect." Severus sneered. The fire burning in her eyes reminded him so much of Lily but it also had a quality all of its own.

"I don't care if you're the King of England I'll do my work I'll try and show up on time hell I'll even do detention with you but until you learn to respect me I will not respect you." She stood toe to toe with him daring him to say anything to her.

"If that's the way you feel Miss Potter then you will have detention with me tonight eight sharp now get off to class I believe you have Transfiguration next."

"Goodbye Professor." She snapped as she grabbed her bag and headed out of the room and to the Transfiguration room sliding in next to Ron and Hermione.

"How did that go?" Ron asked.

"Detention tonight no big deal." Riley shrugged pulling out some parchment and a quill.

"Oh Riley." Hermione sighed shaking her head.

"What he's an over pompous jerk is what he is." Riley scribbled the notes down as McGongall taught the lesson.

"Won't hear me arguing." Ron smiled.

"Ronald." Hermione scolded.

"What?" Ron shrugged.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and went back to work. The day seemed to fly by and soon Riley found it to be 7:45 and she knew she should head to the potions room for her detention. She tried to sneak out but was caught by her parents.

"Where are you going young lady?" Lily demanded.

"Um…." Riley stalled looking at her parents.

"She has detention with Snape." Ron called out from where he had his homework spread.

"Why?" Lily raised one winged brow.

"Because I came to class late ok now if I don't go I'll get to detention late goodbye." And with those final words she was gone and soon found herself standing outside's Snape's door.

A/N next up the detention what will happen. Thanks for the reviews and please do review.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter

She walked into the room and Snape barely spared her a glance. "Clean those cauldrons by hand." He snapped. She looked over at the towering pile of gross cauldrons and shuddered. She went over and started on the first the sooner she finished them the better. The minuets and hours seemed to inch by. After what felt like forever she stood up and stretched. "Are you done?" Snape drawled looking up from the essay's he was grading.

"No but my back hurts so I'm stopping to stretch." She snapped back. He stood up and looked at her as he slowly stalked towards her, his robes slipping along the floor. He looked at the work she'd completed already.

"Shotty work Potter." He sneered

"I'm sorry it's not up to your standards."

He looked at her almost as if his eyes were boring into her very soul. "It seems defeating He who must not be named has really went to your head Potter."

She gasped taking a step back. "Really it's went to my head are you bloody kidding me." Her green eyes flashing like the Avada Kedavra. "I would like to remind you who saved you're ungrateful life." She spat

"And I'd like to remind you who saved you're ungrateful neck more times than once." Snape took a step closer to her causing her to back up.

"I'll give credit where credit is due you did what you had to then you did something that was out of left field and that's what this vendetta is about isn't it?" Her eyes flashed again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about you silly chit."

"Really because I think you do, It kills you doesn't it, it kills you that I'm his daughter , that I look just like her. News flash though Severus I'm not her I'm not Lily Evans and I'll never be." Tears were now clogging her throat.

She was standing so close to him at this point he could feel her breath waft across his face. He wanted so badly to grab her and kiss her. He wanted so badly to tell her that he knew she wasn't her mother that she was so much more then Lily Evans could ever be. But he didn't because he couldn't. They stood so close they could touch just looking at each other.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Severus whispered

"Really because I seem to remember it was you who kissed me." She felt like she was holding her breath as she waited for his answering retort.

"Get back to work." He sneered.

"Or not." She snapped back. "I'm leaving." She turned her back to him and kicked one of the caldrons causing it to topple off the pile. He watched her in shock he'd never seen Riley act like this. The air around her almost crackling with power.

"Potter." He shouted at her back as she started to stalk towards the door.

"What?" she turned around and snapped. Before she knew what was happening he'd stalked towards her and grabbed her his lips hot against hers. She inhaled sharply as her knees felt they had turned to jelly. They stood in the middle of the Dungeons locked into a steamy embrace. She felt herself melting against him. He felt himself falling into her. Everything in her screamed to run to get as far away as possible but she couldn't seem to pull away from the force field that was Severus Snape. Finally she broke the kiss heaving for Breath. She looked at him. Fear Lust and wonderment mixed in her eyes. She didn't say anything as a single tear fell from her eye and her knees started to tremble. She pulled away from him and ran as far and as fast as her legs would carry her away from him.

Snape stumbled backwards catching himself against the hard wooden table. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. He'd kissed Riley Potter again and this time he didn't have death as an excuse. His mind was rotating through everything she'd said. "I'm not my mother I'm not Lily Evans." Snape knew that he knew who Riley Josephine Potter was without a doubt. Sure once upon a time he saw her as her mother and nothing more but now she was the girl who saw past his mask and he'd ruined it. He'd ruined himself and he'd ruined her.

Riley rushed into the room tears pouring down her face gasping for breath. Ron jumped up from the couch and grabbed her arms. "Riley what is wrong." she shook her head no words coming out just tears pouring down her porcelain skin. "Riley what did Snape do to you I'll kill him I swear I will."

The four in the painting looked at them wide eyed no one daring to speak. "You didn't do anything okay." Riley managed through a wobbly voice. "I need Hermione just get Hermione."

"Right uh Hermione got it." Ron rushed out of the room while Riley made it to her room and collapsed onto her bed in a fresh wave of tears. Of course she couldn't tell Ron about the kiss he would never understand could never understand. Ron rushed through the halls of Hogwarts, he came to the heads room and pounded on the door.

"What's going on?" the door swung open on Hermione.

"It's Riley she won't stop crying and she said she wants you."

"Okay lets go." Hermione rushed out of the room and followed Ron to his own rooms. She came in and pushed Riley's door open. "Ri are you in here?" she whispered seeing the shattered girl on the bed. "Oh Riley what happened?" Hermione whispered sitting down beside her and stroking her hair.

Riley looked up at her with tearstained cheeks and whispered just loud enough for Hermione to hear. "Snape kissed me and I don't know how to handle it."

Hermione looked at her friend in shock and shook her head. "We'll figure it out." She whispered.

A/N thank you to everyone that reviewed.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter

"Close the door please." Riley whispered. Hermione got up and closed the door as Ron stood pacing the common room.

"Ri What in the world do you mean that Snape kissed you? Why would Snape kiss you?"

Riley gave a shuddered sigh. She licked her lips and looked at Hermione with tortured green eyes. "This isn't the only time this is the second time he also kissed me during the final battle when he thought he was dying."

"do you….. do you love him?" Hermione asked trying to wrap her mind around the information she'd just been given.

"Yes." Riley whispered. "Yes." She closed her eyes tightly a single tear leaking out. "I don't want too I really hate him but I love him too. "All he sees though is my mother he looks at me and he sees the twin too Lily Evans. He sees another chance to have my mother."

"Oh now I'm sure that's not true." Hermione said scandalized. Riley snorted.

"Really Hermione."

"Okay maybe." Hermione conceded.

"Maybe, Maybe." Riley shouted jumping from the bed and throwing the pillow against the wall. "You don't think I know him you think I don't understand him because I do. I see how he is I see what he is and I see the way he looks at me okay I know what he sees and it's not me it's never me." The door flew open and Ron was looking in at them.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ronald now get out." Riley snapped before bursting into tears.

"Ron just leave." Hermione sighed going over too Riley and gathering her into her arms.

"I just love him so much it hurts.

"Who?' Ron asked.

"Out." Hermione said pointing too the still open door.

"Fine." Ron grumbled. He walked out shutting the door behind him. "Girls they are crazy."

"You can say that again." Sirius said getting hit in the head by Lily.

"What is going on in there anyway."

"Bets me a bunch of crying over some guy and you know what I don't even want to know.

"I'll kill whoever it is." James seethed.

"James you're paint." Lily pointed out. While inside the room Riley was drying her tears. She took a deep breath and stood up straight. I have to talk to him I have to straighten this out I just have too.

"Okay Ri if that's what you want then I'm right here right behind you." Hermione hugged her friend and watched her brush the last tears from her face. Riley straightened her spine and stalked out of the room. Out of the portrait and straight down towards the dungeons.

"What is going on?" Ron hissed.

"You'll find out." Hermione said shaking her head.

"I don't like that look in your eyes." Ron grumbled.

"Too bad." Hermione's eyes twinkled leaning over and kissing his cheek. "But look we have the place to yourselves."

"You're right." Ron smirked grabbing his girlfriend and kissing her. Meanwhile Riley found herself standing in front of the dungeon doors. She didn't bother to even knock as she barged back through the door. She was and wasn't surprised all at once as she saw Snape sitting at his desk buried in parchment. He looked up as the door banged against the stone wall.

"Potter." He looked startled but tried to hide his surprise. "What are you doing here?" he went too stand up but Riley shook her head. "Stay." She stalked up too his desk and leaned against it. Her hands down on the wood. Her eyes level with his herself almost shaking. "I want to hate you I want to despise you and never see you again but I can't. I just can't." she whispered. She went to turn around and felt a hand on her arm. She wanted to turn, she wanted to run she didn't know what she wanted at that moment not really but she was held in that place by that man that seemed to hold her heart hostage.

A/N thanks for the reviews sorry it took so long too update.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter.

"I don't see your mother when I look at you." He whispered. "You're not Lily, you need to know that. When you were younger I'll admit that it was Lily I would see but I didn't kiss you when I was dying because I thought you were Lily or because you were a substitute for Lily. I kissed you because you are you, because I love you. I love your strength I love your perseverance I love your heart. I just love you."

She turned and she looked at him. "I want to believe you I really want to believe you." She breathed.

"Then believe me." He cupped her face in his hands. "I love you Riley Josephine. I love you more then I've loved anyone else in my life. Your mother included. He pulled her close and she melted into his kiss. "Please give me a chance."

'Yes." She nodded looking up at him. Tears glistening in her eyes. "Yes. Oh Severus I love you." She brushed her fingers over his cheek. "I love you so much." She leaned up and captured his lips again. "So much." She breathed against his lips. He pulled her close to his body. He didn't want to let her go. They stood their locked in eachother's arms not wanting to let go not wanting to part.

"I have to go. Ron and Hermione will be wondering where I've gotten off to well Ron will anyway." Riley's eyes twinkled. "Hermione might be worried that I killed you." Her eyes twinkled.

"You told Miss Granger."

"Of course I told her." Riley laughed. "She's my best friend and you know Ron will have to find out soon to, but I'll be back tonight. Her eyes twinkled as she kissed him once again. "That's the good thing about having an invisibility cloak I can be out as much as I want and no one knows the difference. Well that is if the Headmaster doesn't rat me out."

"Oh I think you'll be fine." Severus ran his finger along her cheek. "Now you should leave before I won't let you." She smiled and walked out of his embrace. She walked towards the door and turned back and winked.

"Tonight." She smiled once more before walking out of the room. Severus collapsed into his chair.

"She'll be the death of me." He groaned. Riley made her way back to her room a smile stretching across her face. She walked into the common room only for Hermione and Ron to jump apart.

"Oh you two." She shook her head. Hermione was standing there trying to straighten her clothes her face beet red.

"So I'm guessing it went well, by the look on your face."

"Oh yeah." Riley chuckled as she pulled Hermione into a hug. "It went amazing." She was almost squealing.

"I'm glad." Hermione said.

"Anyone want to fill me in?" Ron asked.

"No, you'll just ruin it."

"Will not what about them want to fill them in?" he waved his hand to the painting.

"No they'll ruin it to. You'll all find out when the time is right."

"no fair Hermione knows."

"Yeah well Hermione isn't going to ruin my good mood. "

"Oh god please tell me it isn't Malfoy." Ron groaned.

"No it isn't Malfoy."

"Well then why would I care unless….." Ron looked at her face. "No, no way." He shook his head "Not going to happen."

"See I knew you'd ruin it." Riley snapped.

"Yeah because It's Snape you can't date Snape Riley you just can't."

"Oh yeah" her greens eyes snapped. "Watch me." She stalked off to her room slamming the door behind her.

"What just happened." Sirius was standing there with his mouth open.

"The world just came to an end." Ron groaned flopping down on the couch and getting hit by Hermione.

"You will except this or so help me Ronald."

"But it's Snape."

"Yes it is and he makes her Happy." She looked at the painting. "And that goes for you to." she pointed at Fred, James and Sirius.

"Don't worry I'll keep them in line." Lily glared at the male occupants.

"Good." Hermione nodded. "Now leave her alone Ronald I have head girl things to do." With that Ron was left in the common room with the painting.

"Life just turned into Hell." He muttered as James, Sirius and Fred nodded earning glares from Lily.

A/N sorry for the wait thanks for the reviews.


End file.
